lennywcefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Sandau/@comment-25839744-20170626142928/@comment-25839744-20170626180535
mam to samo zdanie o JWS, samo rakostwo i nie opłaca się tam wracać. Dlatego zbieram grupki użytkowników i tworzymy swoje mniejsze wikie, takie jak tamta poprzednia, dwuletnia, a że strata jej troche mnie zabolała, tak samo jak zdrada ludu przeciw mnie i Dedszczurowi, to postanowiliśmy poszukać nowego schronienia, takiego jak ta Wiki - bo to jedyna społeczność któa była fajna i pozostała mi w pamięci jako miejsce, gdzie można wrócić. Mam nadzieję że się zbratamy z użytkownikami i że ta Wiki przetrwa jeszcze dłużej niz poprzednia, bo oni zniszczyli ją na własne życzenie. Tutaj społeczność wydaje się miła, ale zanim dojdę z nimi do takiego porozumienia i zaufania jak z tamtymi, miną porządne miesiące, a nawet ponad rok tak jak z tamtymi. Trochę boli mnie strata tamtych ludzi i Wiki, ale mam nadzieję że zrozumiesz mój problem i po co tu jestem c: O, rozpad to ciekawa historia Bierz popcorn i przygotuj się na historię życia Gotów? no to jazda! wszystko było spoko przez cały czas, nie było ns długo na wiki bo przenieśliśmy sie na messengera i stworzyliśmy własną Wiki. wszytko było spoko przez rok, potem dołaczył do nas nowy członek, którego Agadoo poznała w szpitalu - Dedszczur (możecie mówić na nią Vieszak albo Yuri) chodź radziłabym delikatnie z nią rozmawiać. No nobra, dołączyła, wszystko ukłądało się pięknie przez jakieś 5 miesięcy, zaprzyjaźniłam się z nią do tego stopnia że praktycznie reszta ZE nie miala dla mnie już aż tak wielkiego znaczenia, ale wciąż walczyłam o to aby wszyscy się dogadywali i żyli w pokoju. No dobra, nasza grupa zaczęła zaczęłam cichnąć, mam tu na myśli Agadoo, NigrumNight i BlackAngel111. A dlaczego ucichły? bo stwierdziły że z Dedszczurem dogadujemy się świetnie same i nie zwracamy na nie uwagi, i niejodnokrotnie wytykały mi że przejmuje się tylko nią (a mam powody, których one nie rozumiały). Przestały się z dnia na dzień całkiem odzywać, więc z Dedszczurem wpadłyśmy na pomysł żeby zrobić Fake Kłótnię, przez co ja odeszłam z grupy na kilka dni, i miało to zmusić resztę do gadania i starania się by załagodzić problem - ale skutek wyszedł zupełnie przeciwnie - miały nas kompletnie w dupie i stworzyły sobie osobną grupę, więc Dedszczur również wyszła z grupy, i potzem przenieśliśmy się na inną grupke wraz z jej przyjacielem, i tak we trójkę sobie radziliśmy, a ja w międzyczasie próbowałam wytłumaczyć reszcie o co chodziło z tym prankiem z kłótnią i chciałam by ZE znów ożyło, ale one miały inne zdanie o mnie i postanowiły zrobić co? obrazić się na mnie na miesiąc, a gdy dziś znów próbowałam pogadać, wy*ebały mnie po raz kolejny z grupy i zbanowały na zawsze na naszej Wiki, a prawdopodobnie zablokowały też na messengerze. Pewnie zapytasz co z Angel, Markacinem i Szczerbatym1? Marcin odszedł kilka miesięcy wcześniej sam z siebie, co uszanowlaiśmy bez większych problemów, Angel na razie jest zajęta szkołą, a Szczerbaty1... nikt tak naprawde nie wie co się dzieje z jego osobą, odzywa się RAZ na kilka miesięcy, nie ma z nim żadnego kontaktu i nie mamy z nim żadnej innej formy komunikacji niż Wikia. Czyli aktualna sytuacja ZE wygląda tak: nie ma juz tej grupy. Niektórzy odeszli sami z siebie a niektórzy wszczęli anarchię i obalili moje rządy, koniec bajki.